Life is hard
by Book Lovin Teen
Summary: Rose moved out of court and into Abes summer home ever since adrian rejected her and her baby but strogi Dimitri awaits her but adrians coming back.


Project Love

Chapter 1

it has been 2 weeks since i staked Dimitri

Its been been 2 weeks since my patch im my heart is healing

it has been 2 days since i found out i was pregnet with Adrians baby

i'm off to tell him now

I Was going to tell him tonight I thought as i got ready for our date

i was wearing a Black Cocktail dress with a Velvet colourd bow with black heels

I put on some red lipgloss and got my handbag.i was so worried _what if he didn't want it?_ i thought went to Adrians table

"Hey Adrian"

"Hey Rose"

"I have something to tell you"

"what is it?"

"i'm Pregnet with your baby"

"what?"

"i'm pregnet"

"Don't try and pass this brat as my baby!"

My eyes were watering up with tears

"Fine But be expecting to be a part of the babys life!"

i said as tears streamd down my face

i ran straight to Lissa's room and knocked

"Who are you and-Whats wrong Rose?"

"A-adrian Doesn't want our baby!" i said between sobs

"oh poor Rose come in "

I told her everything

"i'm going to leave" "Please Rose not again!"

"Liss you and Christian can come too if you want too even if you don't want to your welcome to visit "

"I'll have to stay here and attend lehigh"

"its fine"

"i going to move in my dad's house"

"ok also don't forget to skpe me k?"

"ok"

"Love You Liss"

2 days later

i have just arrived at Abes Summer home in Turkey

"Wow"

I was greeted by two people that looked just like ME

"H-h-hi i'm Rose Halthway

"Lucas Mazur 's the name"

"I'm Valerie Mazur"

"Are you my Sister and Brother?"

"Yep"

"I'm speaking to mum and dad when i see them"to say i was shocked was an understament

"you know our mum?"they both said

"hardly shes always away"

5 years later

Lucy,Masonand Lucas were swimming in the pool playing marco polo

Their big Emarald eyes shined in the sun Lucas was being attcked by the kids

Me and Valarie laughed while reading Tv Magazine.

Lissa was coming over for the kids 5th birthday.

i can't wait for her i missed her so much i just hope HE won't be coming

Mystery POV

Curse those stupid humans! it took 5 years to long to find my beloved Roza

I cannot Awaken her otherwise she might overpower me.

i will kill her and i will taste her delicous blood again i never stopped thinking of her

Just in time for her twins 5th birthday.**(didn't see that coming did ya muhhahahahaha!)**

i had a flashback dream

_*flashback*_

_i was gaurdin my father for an illigal experiment whether or not theres a way to give dhimpires magic abiltys_

_5 moroi stood in a circle representing all five elements they poured nearly all they're magic into a ring started shakingthen blew up causing a gigantic white light all dhimpirs (__**Rose was Pregnet when it happend so her kids got magic they both got spirit)**__in that room were given one of 5 elements exept me i got all five with no side effcts no darkness from spirt i can always use my magic without getting awesome!  
><em>*end of flashback*

The jet arrived on the air stip the kids were jumping with joy.

They loved Lissa she always spoiled them rotten eversince.

First Lissa came out then Christian than Mia,Eddie,Stan,Mum and Adrian Wait Adrian My heart Clenched.

Lucy Tugged on my dress and i kneeled down"Yes Sweety ?"

"Who's that ?"she said pointing to Adrian

"Thats Aunty Lissa's Friend" Adrians Aura Looked hurt and had sadness on it(**Remember she has spirit)**i wonder why. We got into my Limo and went to our house

Valarie and Lucas Greeted them Adrain asked me "who are thy?"

"My Sister and brother does that bother you Adrian!"

"no"he said in a small voice

"Rose"

"Yes Adrian?"

"Y-your Aura its gold like a spirit user"

"i Know and yours is filled with hurt and sadness"i said as i walked off

I showed them the Libary,Gym,Lasertag,Our Prank Room,paintall room,spa room massage room,music room,and our magic practice room

"Whats this for?"Christian Asked

"Offecive magic practice even spirit"

"but Dhimpires don't have magic"

"we since the acident all the dhimpires there got one of each element exept i got all five"

"Follow me"

"Adrian lissa come to the spirit room"

i showed them the plants

"what are theese for?"

"Watch me"

I concertrated and then the plants started growing and kept growing and picked up Adrian and Lissa then it got smaller and put them down.

"Keep practicing" i said as i gave them the remote

"Follow me "I said as i lead them to the fire room

"Christian do you want to duel me in fire or do target pratice?"

"Duel"YESSS

"ok!"

"Valarie"I Called

"Yeah?"

"we need your reff skills"

"Mkay"

"ready" she called

"yep"

"Go"

i threw fireballs at him he blocked 2 but got hit on the leg

he threw a wave of fire at me i stopped it and turned it around it hit mim and turned into a cage of fire Ding Ding

"Rose Is The winner!"Valarie annouced

"In Your Face!"

"Rosie-Poisie" He Smirked

I threw a fire ball at him "Ouch!"

"EVERYONE TO THE BEACH!" i shouted

Lissa and Adrian came out of the spirit room."KIDS!BEACH TIME!"

"Mia lets go surfing"

"Finally"!

*ONE WATER BATTLE LATER*

The moon shined on the water and everyone else was warming by the bonfire i yawnd "ok

kids bed time"i picked up the two sleepy heads and tucked them to bed.

i went to my bed and i closed my KNOCK KNOCK

"uh!''i opened the door

"What do you want!" i hissed

"To talk"

"about?"

"Your kids"

"FINE" i said as he came in

"What about the kids?"

"I'm Sorry"

"Sorry about what huh? sorry about calling my perfect childeren brts or sorry about calling me alying bitch or sorry about ditching me when you claimid YOU LOVED ME! so go on adrian you pick!"i said ad tears streamd down my face

"I'm sorry for everything and anything i did to you"he said while crying

"Adrian i need sometime ok met me at room 11" i pointed to the map

"i've gotta go check the wards k?"

"ok"i wiped some of his tears

DPOV

I've heard lately that Roza has gotten better her death more intresting such a shame goodtalent gone to is the night i will taste her sweet sweet blood tonights the night i wil kill herand herfamily

_thats funny _the wards are down FULLY! shit! i put the wards up the strongest i've done in my life i ran to my children bedrooms!

they wern't there i found a note

Dear Rose I have Your family iff you want them meet me the cabin at SaintVladamirs meet me there berfore midnight or they'll be lunch

i ran straight to room 11 pressed the passcode and got out my sprit stakes.

shit! i concerntrated really hard and closed my eyes and imgined saint vladdmirs cabin i open my eyes and i was right behind a pale brown haird strongi he turned round and lunged at me "so glad you could join me Roza!"DIMITRI!i got my fireballs and burned hristians cuffs "get them outta here!" i threw fireballs at Dmitri he dodged three but one hit him he tumbled over and screamed in pain i grabbed my spirit stake and

there was a blinding light and Dimitri was on the ground crying. Alberta and my mum ran in

"whats the meaning of this?" I'll explain"

So i told her about my accident and my spirit studying and how Dimitri kidnapped my family

and told her how to change a strongi back " intresting Rose"

"Kirova called and said you need to speak to the Queen tommorow k?"

"Yep ma'm also i no longer need planes i can teleport now"

oh i'm going to have some fun muhhahaha!"Lissa!"

"how would you feel bout teleporting with spirit?"

"Awesome!"

"ell lets go to Disney land "

**Dimitri gt shot for all the lives he took **

**Rose and the gang went to disney land **

**The end**


End file.
